Hardware based memory test devices, such as memory testers and memory scrubbers, can be programmed to test data and detect and correct errors in data, respectively, for a given memory range. Data in a given memory range is typically interleaved amongst a plurality of memory modules, such as dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs). For example, a memory range of consecutive addresses can be interleaved across different physical memory modules. In the event that a given one of the memory modules fails, a hardware based memory test device may stop and require a reset every time it accesses data that is stored on the failed memory module. Such stop and reset actions could require extensive interactions between the operating firmware and the hardware based memory test device, which could potentially negate performance advantages of the device and result in longer boot times.